Rememberance
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: Sequel to Carnations He can never forget her...even now, 5 years after her death. Wandering around Reikai, he remembers the impression she left on him. Hiei will always love her.


This is the sequel to Carnations.

Enjoy!

* * *

I wander aimlessly now around Makai. Everyday I think of you. The letter you wrote to me I keep in my pocket and read it everynight. It's been 5 years since your death but it feels like it's so much more. You still come to me in my dreams, solid but only for a while. When this is so, I take you in my arms the second I see you and lay down in the vast field of Carnations, your favorite flower. I have become soft yet that does not affect my day to day killing sprees. Anger still courses through my veins whenever I remember finding you bleeding on your bed. It was my fault that you died. I could have saved you if only I wasn't so stubborn. 

"Hey Hiei." comes a voice from beside me.

"Hn. What do you want now fox?"

The red headed man beside me smirks at my "enthusiastic" reply. His green eyes turn towards my crimson ones.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened to Rin-chan. She hates how you keep doing that."

"And how would you know?" I snapped at him.

"She visits me and the others as well, Hiei. Also, I noticed, that Koenma has been acting strange whenever she comes up. Wonder why?"

"Don't you rememeber? He used to like her."

"Ahh...yes. We are all still trying to adapt to her not being here...despite how long it has been."

Sighing, I got off of the balcony railing I was sitting on and walked into the the toddler's office. He was sitting at his desk reading through a file and he looked up at me. A knowing yet suspicious look in his eyes. Curiosity consumed me.

"What?"

"How are you today Hiei?"

"Hn. Why?"

"No reason...just curious."

He went back to reading his file. I glared at him before turning back towards the balcony and jumping off the edge. Landing softly on the ground, I walked into the vast Reikai forest. Thoughts consumed my mind as I wandered around, no true destination in mind. No matter how hard I tried to rid myself of them, memories of Rin flashed before my eyes. One in particular stood out...when I met her.

_'Yusuke and Kazuma entered the local arcade, pockets loaded with change for video games. Kurama and a silent Hiei followed behind. The four of them headed towards the back where the violent fighting games were located. The kajihenge (Hiei) didn't know how Kurama convinced him to come but he was already getting annoyed of the place and it's only been a minute. He made ready to turn around when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. She had mid-thigh length black hair pulled into a tight french braid and glittering blue eyes. He could have sworn he had met her before...somewhere in Makai._

_'Impossible. She's only a pathetic ningen.'_

_But he couldn't shake the thought from his head. Kurama noticed his friends odd behavior._

_"What is it Hiei?"_

_"Nothing fox." he replied but not in his usual cold tone._

_The kitsune followed Hiei's gaze and noticed the onyx hair standing by the DDR machine. _

_"Watching women from afar, huh?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"There is nothing wrong with it."  
"I said shut up!" he exclaimed, rasing his voice slightly._

_The raven haired girl looked over at them and smiled. She tapped her friends shoulder, said something they couldn't hear, and walked over to them. Stanind in front of them, she got a good look of their faces._

_"Konnichiwa."_

_Her voice sounded so enchanting._

_"Konnichiwa. My name is Shuichi." the kitsune stated, bowing slightly and extending his hand._

_She shook it with a large smile. Gazing at Hiei, her smile softened._

_"Ohayou Hiei-san."_

_The kajihenge faltered slightly when she said hello. She knew his name. How?_

_"You know Hiei?" asked Kurama, curiously._

_"Hai...I met him...long ago."_

_"Wh..when?" he stammered, watching her with suspicious eyes._

_"About 6 years ago...in Makai."'_

How shocked I was after hearing that. I rememebered when I had met you. It was when I was passing by a small village of demon slayers. I saw you crying by a tree. Normally I would have kept walking, but I was curious. You were crying over a little bird that had fallen out of the tree and hurt it's wing. I don't know what came over me, but I helped you mend the bird and sat with you, talking. You were only 8 at that time, 14 when I met you again. Shortly after seeing you in the arcade, you disappeared. Koenma called us in for a mission.

_'The Reikai Tantei stood before the toddler prince's desk. He was sorting through papers and seemed distressed about something._

_"Why did you call us hear binkie breath?" huffed Yusuke._

_"A human girl has been taken into Makai by a demon named Kajii. He murdered her parents right before her eyes and took her with him to their old village in Makai. I need you to go rescue her ASAP."'_

Little did we all know it was you who we were to rescue. I remember finding you in a bedroom, completely stripped, unconscious, and bleeding profusely. Later I found out what he did to you. You told me the day you died. I stand here once again in front of your grave with a carnation in hand. We buried you in Reikai because you always seemed to love it here. Your gravestone shimmers slightly from the dew on it. The bronze plaque reflects the light of the sun.

_Khanimura Rin_

_5th of June in the human year of 1982_

_to_

_14th of February in the human year of 2000_

_A kind and caring friend who's dark past consumed her_

_She left an impression on all who met her_

_She may be gone but will never be forgotten_

I lay your favorite flower on the grave. A sigh escapes my lips as I sit on the ground, laying back and placing a hand behind my head.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Supressed by all of my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

The song slowly plays itself in my head. I remember hearing it on...what did Kurama call it? Ahh...a radio. I heard it and it reminded me of you.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just to real**

**There's just too much pain that time cannot erase**

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**And i've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

I hum to the songs beat, my head and foot nodding to it. It's such a sad song...me admitting that.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just to real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**And i've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

How I wish you could be here with me? How I wish I could hold you in my arms. I miss you so much. Several years ago, I would scoff at these emotions raging through my mind right now. I could care less these days. The others know what I feel for you and try not to mention you in my presence. Your name, it still hurts to hear, yet I have accepted it all...kind of.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all alone**

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears**

**And i've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

As I lay here, I can hear soft singing in the distance. It's another song I heard on Kurama's radio. Standing up, I walk towards the voice. It is coming from a small brook.

**I don't need a lot of things,**

**I can get by with nothing**

**Of all the blessings life can bring,**

**I've always needed something**

**But I've got all I want**

**When it comes to loving you**

**You're my only reason,**

**You're my only truth**

My throat tightens and I become unsteady as I see who it is. How is this possible? Familiar blue eyes met mine.

**I need you like water**

**Like breath, like rain**

**I need you like mercy**

**From Heaven's gate**

**There's a freedom in your arms**

**That carries me through**

**I need you**

You walk towards me and a tear runs down my face. How can you be standing in front of me? It must be your spirit, but my suspicions are answered as you wrap your arms around my neck and continue singing.

**You're the hope that moves me**

**To courage again**

**You're the love that rescues me**

**When the cold winds rage**

**And it's so amazing**

**'Cause that's just how you are**

**And I can't turn back now**

**'Cause you've brought me too far**

I wrap my arms around you tightly, praying that you really are in my arms and that this isn't a dream.

**I need you like water**

**Like breath, like rain**

**I need you like mercy**

**From Heaven's gate**

**There's a freedom in your arms**

**That carries me through**

**I need you**

"How?" I mummble into your hair.

"Koenma saw how sad you have been and searched into ways to revive me."

"But...your grave.."

"They covered it back up. The plaque hasn't been removed yet."

A tear rolls down my cheek as I squeeze you tighter. You lightly pat my back and nuzzle into my neck. Yusuke, Kazuma, Koenma, and Kurama watch from a nearby bush. The couple has yet to notice.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I choke out.

You pull away to where you can look into my eyes. Tears litter your face as well.

"I'm not planning on it. I finally have something to live for."

"What is that?"

A smile grazes your lips as you stroke my cheek.

"You."

I pull you in for a passion-filled kiss and you wrap your arms tightly around my neck. The four watching from the bushes leave. After a minute we separate and I pick you up. Running through the trees, we arrive in my room within Koenma's castle. Laying you softly on the bed, I kiss you once more.

"Aishiteru Rin-chan."

"Aishiteru Hiei-koi."

* * *

Rin's POV: 

It's been a year since my revival. Hiei and I now live in a beautiful, Japanese-style home in Makai. A large lake is in our backyard and a forest surrounds the house. I sit outside on the grass watching Hiei practice with his katana, fighting imaginary foes. He pauses with his assault and sees me watching him. Placing his sword into it's sheath, he walks over and sits next to me. Kissing his lips lightly, I look into his eyes.

"Having fun, koi?" I ask.

"Of course. How's Dokyou?"

I smile and look down, beside me. A small boy, not more then 3 months, lays on his stomach with his head lifted up, trying to reach the small cat in front of him.

"He is fine."

Hiei wraps his arms around me as we watch our small baby boy, happy of how great life has turned out.

* * *

The first song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence and the second is "I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes. Hope you enjoyed the sequel. 

-UtsukushiiCho


End file.
